


Light

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, VISUAL G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP





	Light

[Полный размер | Full size](https://imgur.com/vtxawrV.jpg)


End file.
